Naughty Imp
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Abby has been teasing Gibbs...and he's had enough. Gibbs/Abby


Title: Naughty Imp

Series: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: M (oh yeah, definitely)

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Zip, nada, zilch. Really, I'm broke...just check my bank account. Any recognizable characters belong to Senor Bellasario.

Summary: Oh, Abby has been a naughty tease...and Gibbs has had enough. This fic was inspired by the song "Cicatrices" by the Latin aritst Fey. Very seductive song.

There she stood. The door to the his bathroom is cracked open and he is frozen in place. In there, stands the object of his lust and desire bent over toweling her hair off. He is absolutely frozen to the spot. His pants become instantly tighter at the sight of her pale perfect skin exposed to him. The cross tattoo on her back displayed for his eyes to drink in. For Gibbs, this is the last straw. He had enough of her teasing and tempting. He is damn well going to show her that she can't do that to him and get away with it so easily. When she finished her hair he watched captivated as she rises and stretches, exposing her perky breasts to his view. That's it. He's had it. This time he has snapped. Wasting no more time, he strode towards the bathroom. Throwing open the door he grabbed Abby and shoves her against the wall. Lowering his lips to hers he delivers a crushing kiss. This kiss was one of possession. Pulling away they both are breathing heavily. Without warning or giving away his actions Gibbs swiftly thrust two fingers inside her. She moans in response, gasping his name. He growls at her.

"Oh god Abby, you are so wet." he whispers in her ear, nibbling at her neck after. She moans even louder, lowering herself further on his fingers.

"Yes Jethro..." she purrs. "I'm always wet around you. I was wondering how long it would take you to burst through that door and take me."

"You minx. You set this up." Gibbs groans. "Now, you have to reap what you sow. I will take you as mine. I don't play around, nor share with others."

Abby gasps in response as Gibbs moves his fingers in and out of her quickly then slowly then quickly. She thought she was going to explode from the sensations he is causing. It was true. She was always aroused around him. No other man had created this kind of response from just a look or caress. Oh, she flirted with all the guys really. But Gibbs...he was the only one to excite her and set her nerves on fire. Her breath quickens as she thrashes and gasps, wiggling in his grasp. The tension built up, felt like lava bubbling over her as she orgasm quickly panting his name. As she tried to catch her breath she saw the smirk on his face.

"You are absolutely evil, my silver haired fox." she said in between breaths.

He brings those two fingers to his mouth, licking and savoring her flavor. "Mmm...you taste exquisite Abigail. Know this: now I am going to conquer you, fuck you until you can't stand any more. You have to realize that your teasing brought about this. You have been nothing but a naughty imp. Now you have to be punished."

"Why do you think I wear skirts all the time?" she asks. "I wear them because you turn me on. When you leave the lab, I go in my office turn out the lights and please myself."

Gibbs draws a sharp breath in. "What? How often?"

Abby chuckled. "Quite frequently. If you ever had that camera on in there you would hear me screaming your name as I climax. I've always fantasized about you fucking me in my lab. I wear the skirts to offer you a glimpse of what you could have."

Growling fiercely, Gibbs unzips his pants. He shoves his jeans and boxers down at the same time, letting his throbbing member break free. He carefully props Abby against the wall with her legs around his waist. His rough hands grabs and squeezes those supple breasts that were always taunting him. His dreams were filled of images of her and him making love, fucking, exhausted and pleased beyond imagination. Abby moans in pleasure as his calloused fingers found her nipples and pinches them. He was not gentle this time. This time was about him claiming what was his. She surrenders herself to his ministrations. She let him have full control of her body. Moaning loudly, she let him know how he was making her feel. Not long after her first climax, she was growing wet again. When his fingers reaches down to feel her in between her thighs she felt herself convulsing. He groans his approval at her juices dripping on to his fingers. He guides his painfully hard cock to her folds, letting himself slide against her before plunging in to her. Gibbs thinks he was going to come then and there. He had never had anything so sweet. She is hot, tight, and so ready for him. The way she squeezes his cock is like she is trying to suck him in further. He starts out slowly thrusting in her. He wants to torture her slowly. He wants her to lose all control of herself and give herself to him completely.

"Oh god. You are so tight and hot. You are the perfect fit for me. Did you know that?" his voice is becoming smoky and gravely.

Abby didn't trust her voice, so she just nods a positive response. Gibbs is definitely the right size for her. He is thick, filling every inch of her. He is the best she has ever had. Finally finding her voice she whispers "Please, please Jethro. Take me. I surrender completely. Mark me as yours/"

"I'll mark you as mine alright." he growls. "From now on, you are mine. I want everyone to know that you are taken. Like I said, I don't share what's mine. Tell me you're mine, tell me!"

"OH GOD! I am yours!" she moans. "Please, please, please, please..." she repeats like a mantra.

"Please what?" he asks. "I want you to spill your juices on me. I want to feel them flooding over my cock. Can you do that Abigail?"

"Oh yes! This is complete torture!" she shouts so loud her voice becoming hoarse. "You are absolutely insane!"

Gibbs quickens his speed, now roughly taking her. He feels her start to tighten even more around him. His head is swimming with lust. Never had he felt this need to possess someone, this need to have a woman like he felt with her. He needs to mark her as his. He couldn't bear to see anyone else with HIS Abigail. Now he is going to have her any time and any where he desired. She was not going to tease him and get away with it. She needs to learn that her actions have consequences. Feeding on her moans and gasps of pleasure he was getting close to the edge. Gripping her hips tightly he knows that there will be bruises later. He lowers his lips to her neck, opposite side of the spider web tattoo. He starts sucking hard on her porcelain, velvety skin. She tastes so delicious. He bit down, sinking his teeth in to her. She cries out in surprise. He feels her grow more aroused when he did that. After making sure that there was indeed blood drawn to the surface he pulls back to watch her face as she crashes over the edge, letting waves of pleasure go through her. Their lips meet in a crushing and fierce kiss, cementing his claim over her. She yells out as his thrusts become more insistent, driving deeper in to her. Abby screams his name as she falls over the precipice of sanity, letting wave after wave of intense pleasure surge through her. Gibbs follows quickly in his release. He cries out her name as he fills her with his seed, coating every inch of her. He hadn't even bothered to ask if she had protection. It didn't matter to him. He was hoping that she didn't have any.

Abby tries to catch her breath, but she was having a hard time sucking in air. "Wow....that was just...wow."

Gibbs chuckles. "Hmm...now you're mine, got that?"

She nods in response. She saw the question in his eyes, and she voices her answer. "No, no protection Jethro. Would never use any with you."

His smile widened, then he turns serious again. "You will not flirt with any one but me. You may hug, but no kissing any one but me. You. Are. Mine."

"Got it." she gives a sloppy salute as her legs give away. She would have collapsed to the ground were it not for Gibbs holding her up. He carries her over to his bed, setting her down gently. He collapses next to her, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her in to him. He needs to have her close as possible. They meld together as they drift off to sleep. Abby put the 'I love you' sign over his heart, and in return Gibbs put 'My Girl' over hers. She is his naughty imp.

A/N: Woo! Um...had to cool myself off. This just popped in my head as I was getting out of the shower earlier and I just had to write it! I hope y'all enjoyed it, if so (even if not) just clicky that button and leave one of those fancy dancy reviews. Muchas gracias!!!!


End file.
